1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of endoscopic ligation. More particularly, the invention relates to devices which are used to activate an endoscopic ligator for ligating lesions within a hollow organ of the body.
2. Background
Endoscopic ligating devices which apply elastic rings over selected body tissue are well known in the prior art. The ligating device is typically activated by retracting a line (string, wire, or cable) that is attached to a ligator disposed at the distal or insertion end of an endoscope. The line is threaded through a working or operating channel of the endoscope to the proximal end of the instrument. In some prior devices, the ligator can be activated by manually pulling on the activating line. In other devices, mechanically assisted operation is provided by means of a hand operated reel or trigger, or a motor drive mechanism.
Pre-existing activating mechanisms have generally not been securely mountable to the endoscope, or easily and securely attachable to variously configured endoscopes, have not operated with satisfactory control and accuracy, and have been difficult to disconnect. Wherefore, there is a need for a new activating mechanism which overcomes these shortcomings of prior activating mechanisms.
The present invention provides a new and unique activating mechanism for an endoscopic ligator which mounts to a variety of endoscopes and operates to provide precise control to effectuate ligation. The device is easy and convenient to use, and can be simply disconnected when the ligation procedure has been completed.
In one embodiment, an activating mechanism mounts to an endoscope by means of a mounting component which is inserted directly into a port of the endoscope. In this way, the activating mechanism can be securely and simply mounted to the endoscope with a single motion. In one specific embodiment, a mounting component is adapted to be fitted within an operating or working channel and/or within the operating channel""s sealing port for a wide variety of endoscopes. In this manner, the secure attachment of the activating mechanism is simply accomplished for the ligating procedure to be conducted, and the mechanism can also be readily removed after the ligation has been performed.
In another aspect of the invention, there is further provided means for activating the ligating device which is precisely controllable and which can be simply disconnected upon the completion of the ligation procedure. In one embodiment, an activating component operates in a working mode in wnich the activation line can be retracted under precisely controlled tension to release the ligating bands as desired. When the procedure is suspended or completed, the activating component can be switched to a disengaged mode in which tension on the activation line is released to prevent unintended band release and to allow for easy disconnection of the activation line from the activating component.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an activating mechanism for an endoscopic ligator which easily mounts to an endoscope in a stable fashion. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an activating mechanism for an endoscope which can be securely mounted within a channel or auxiliary port of an endoscope.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an activating mechanism for an endoscopic ligator which is precisely controllable to effectuate endoscopic ligation as desired. Yet another object is to provide such an activating mechanism which is convenient to use and which can be readily disconnected at the completion of the procedure.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following description of the preferred embodiment.